


Libertas Neces

by SilenceReigns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abused Harry Potter, Cutting, Depressed Harry, Depressed Harry Potter, Depression, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was 2 when I wrote this, I’m so sorry, Other, Past Abuse, Sixth year AU, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal harry potter, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceReigns/pseuds/SilenceReigns
Summary: Libertas Neces - Freedom or DeathSet in Sixth Year; Harry is deep in depression. Follow his thoughts as he commits suicide due to the pressure of the Wizarding World and his abuse at the hands of family in the Muggle World.“It is a cold, stinging assurance that there is still blood running through my veins and not ash....realization comes too late for the magical world.”





	Libertas Neces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, form or fashion own the Harry Potter universe. 
> 
> Suggested Song: Trauma by NF

_The blade that rests in my hand glints against pale flesh as deep red droplets pool upon a delicate wrist before dripping to the stone floor below in a steady tempo, staining ancient floors with the blood of tainted innocence._  
  
_It is a cold, stinging assurance that there is still blood running through my veins and not ash._  
  
_A reminder that I have not yet burned from the fire that seems to be eating my soul, turning who I thought I was into nothing but ash. A soothing assurance that my soul has not yet burned up as I’ve faded into nothing but a mere shadow of what I once was._  
  
_In this life, there’s never been anything but black and white, good or bad, living or dying... nothing in between._  
  
_There is nothing left for me here, nothing but heartbreak and pain and tears. Nothing but expectations I can never live up to and the soul-crushing weight of the realization that I could never be good enough._  
  
_It is my time to go now. After all, everyone else is better off without a freak and burden like me._  
  
_Or so the voices of loved ones lost have whispered to me while I dreamt._  
  
_Let my eyes close one last time, my lungs draw one more breath, and my heart beat one last beat. Let my soul slip from the chains it has been encased in all my life, freeing me at last. Let me leave this world, for I have nothing left to live for._  
  
_Let the dark, cold embrace of death greet me, for my soul is weary and I have effort to draw breath no more. It is time._  
  
_Realization comes too late for the magical world._  
  
_The boy they forced to grow up too soon; the boy they cherished, then hated, then shunned in an endless cycle has taken his own, bleak life at long last._  
  
_He has shattered under the expectations piled on him, the abuse he suffered at his ‘familys’ hands, the death of ones he loved. He is broken, bleeding._  
  
_He can take this torture no longer, shattered and wounded as he is._  
  
_And so, trapped in his own personal hell, the boy that never had a choice gave his last breath, heart stilling for the final time._  
  
_The boy who longed for love and acceptance faded from existence laying in a pool of his own lifeblood, trapped in that cold, unforgiving household with people who were supposed to_ **_love_ ** _him._  
_  
__And so, the weary boy that had seen too much and lived too little followed Death into the afterlife, greeting him like an old friend as he finally rid himself of the heavy burden upon his shoulders._

There will always be freedom in death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It was a 2 am drabble that was formed on 5 cups of coffee and procrastination.  
> -Kierska


End file.
